1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a light and portable power tool. More particularly, this invention relates to a ratchet wrench power tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held tools, which are operated using gas power, electric power or another type of power, are necessarily light and portable. As to different types of operation, linear displacement and rotational operation are two common ways in which hand-held tools operate. A hand-held power tool utilizing a rotational type of operation is often used for fastening workpieces such as screws and nuts, and is also frequently used for drilling. However, regardless of the purpose to which the power tool is applied, the power tool has must be able to switch between forward and reverse rotation.
Conventionally, the switching means for executing the function of switching between forward and reverse rotation is at a distance from the operator's hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,646 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,669 involve configurations that attempt to shift the switching means for executing the function of switching between forward and reverse rotation toward the operator's hand. With respect to U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,646, as a result of the inner structural positioning used therein, the switching means is not shifted to a sufficient enough degree toward the operator's hand. As to U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,669, a more complex and a larger tool results due to the configuration used therein.